


Returning the Favour

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sakuma Rei respecting his queen unlike DJ Khaled, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Rei has always had a very forward approach to getting his own way and if he wants to eat out his producer then he's gonna do it.





	Returning the Favour

“Sakuma-senpai... what are you doing?”  
Rei halted his kisses, nuzzling his head on your thigh while his fingers daintily rolled the hem of your skirt, slyly raising the cloth to expose more of your skin which he promptly resumed kissing. “Enjoying myself~”. His lips pressed flush to the sensitive inside of your thigh before he purposefully exhaled, dragging his wet bottom lip so slightly until he had his face right in front of your red cotton panties. “There’s something here,” he paused his speech to lick the fabric, “that I want.”

You could feel yourself tingling with want already, knowing that any work you needed to get complete would need to wait until he was done assaulting your tender heat with sloppy kisses. “Look, you’re getting wet already. My good girl.” A long finger pulled your panties to the side, leaving your lips exposed.

“Rei-“

“Sakuma-senpai.” He corrected you, knowing you’d follow his rules if he used the right tone.

“Sakuma-senpai, can’t you wait... we could get caught.”

His confidence was evident as his hand slid up your thighs to grab the waistband of your underwear and begin fluidly pulling them down. “We won’t. Besides it’s not like you haven’t done something similar for me before~” Swiftly he discarded your panties, throwing them to his coffin before manoeuvring your legs open once more. “And what’s the point in you wearing such a cute skirt if I can’t take advantage every now and then.”

Your fingers threaded in his hair, letting you feel some small amount of control over the situation only for him to remove them and have you hold to the seat of your chair instead. “Now I was calling you a good girl a moment ago. You touch what I say you’re allowed to.” Every time you two were together past sun fall he got this way; insatiable and commanding- something you found very hard to resist.

He never held back. Immediately running his tongue from the bottom of your dripping core right up to your clit, his hands now moving to open you up for him. The motion was repeated over and over, the flat of his tongue touching as much of you as he possibly could, pressing hard on the bundle of nerves he knew you wanted to be touched more than anything else. Every so often he’d cease his slow pace to place kisses and suck- loving each and every whimper he drew from you.  
“Sakuma-senpai.” Your voice was breathy, a hint of whininess only transformed into a beautiful cadenza of whimpers as he pushed his tongue inside of you. Normally he would focus all of his attention on places he knew made you cum but tonight he wanted to take his time in appreciating you. He wanted to feel the contractions of your orgasm on his mouth, around his tongue; to taste each drop of your wet arousal before he had you taste yourself on his lips.

Whenever you made a noise he particularly liked he couldn’t help responding in kind. Deep hums vibrating across your pussy making you grip the chair with pleasure. His breathing was equally as deep, he was taking his time to enjoy this and you could hear every wet noise and shuddered breath; by rights it should have been off-putting but coming from him it sounded so decadent. As he would put it: sinful.

You couldn’t keep track of what he was doing- his tongue and fingers so frequently switched places, working in tandem to keep you in a state of near painful pleasure, bordering overstimulation. Soon enough you could hardly say his name properly; your whines resembled it but you had so little control over your own voice it was too difficult to clear the haze in your mind to find the words you wanted to say.

Just for a moment he paused, taking a mental picture of you flushed red, legs wide open, pussy dripping wet, thighs covered in a mix of your arousal and his saliva but your uniform was still so flawlessly in place that he could stop and so long as your skirt was down nobody would ever be able to tell that mere seconds ago you’d been grinding your clit to his tongue, making such vulgar noises. What would they think if they saw you like this? Your precious Trickstar, the rest of Undead, anyone who even thought they could come close to loving you as much as he did. “You’re only for me~”

He resumed, deciding it was time to let you finish. You really had been a good, patient girl, letting him work his tongue in and out of you, worshipping between your legs as much as he pleased.

A thumb pressed to your clit, sliding your own wetness over it again and again, swirling around until he found the right spot to make your hips jut forward. His tongue was back inside you, thrusting and massaging your inner walls as your climax tipped over the edge. Rei barely registered the moans beyond knowing you were practically singing his name for all to hear; at least it was late at night. He felt your walls tighten around his tongue, he stilled as you did all the work for him; you were rutting your hips back and forth, fucking yourself with his tongue.

Finally your gyration came to a halt and he pulled away, immediately steadying your body by grabbing your waist, making sure you didn’t topple over while you caught your breath. A few final kisses were given between your legs before he focused on your mouth. You kissed back, indulging in the slow rhythm he set; allowing his tongue to invade another part of your body. Tasting yourself on him was a new experience, things were normally rushed but tonight you knew he wouldn’t have stopped even if the entire school was knocking on the door. His kisses always had a rough edge to them, no matter how gentle they seemed to be and this time was no exception. His fingers laced with yours, finally releasing your grip from the chair seat, and your hands were guided to the bulge between his own legs, rubbing until you got the message and began to unzip his pants.

“Ah, you know what I want don’t you. It’s your choice, princess. Will I be using your mouth or are you opening your legs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my Rei posting, I do have some more Tsumugis to ferry across though and right now I'm working on some Mama. As per I got requests open @swordboys-and-glampires.tumblr.com


End file.
